The invention relates to a longitudinally adjustable intermediate piece with a unidirectionally acting displacement blocking mechanism.
Longitudinally adjustable intermediate pieces of this kind are used in the most widely differing sectors of technology, and can be put to use in any situation in which the distance interval between two points must be set or readjusted. For example, such intermediate pieces are used as spacer pieces between elements of which the mutual distance interval changes as a result of wear, expansion, shortening, temperature changes, etc., wherein it is desired that the spacer pieces adapt to the change in the distance interval.
Unidirectionally working displacement blocking mechanisms are known which make mutual displacement of two elements only possible in one direction, while displacement in the other direction is blocked. Such mechanisms do not, however, allow for any stepless longitudinal setting or readjustment.